Lock Us in Your Hearts
by MoonGoddessSerenity
Summary: Five thousand years ago, their love was ripped apart from each other. Now, with the help of Serenity Wheeler, will these two goddesses be able to destroy the evil that caused them so much pain, and win back what they lost?
1. Dreams or Memories?

A/N: 'Ello, all! This is an idea that I've had rolling around in my head for awhile, but I just never got around to posting it. This is my first try at a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so please be kind! Remember, constructive criticism ONLY!! Thanks to those of you that have continued to read my fics & enjoyed them thus far. Ya'll are the best! I hope that ya'll enjoy!! Oh, and this story starts before the Battle City Tournament, but just after Ishizu spoke to Kaiba about starting the tournament, just ta let ya'll know. & if I get the names of the Egyptian gods and goddesses mixed up, gomen nasi, minna! Co-written with ElvenQueenSelenity, so she gets just as much credit for the plot as me, alright? Now, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, as much as I'd like to. If I did, I would be dating Seto, & Selenity would be with Yami.  
  
Lock Us in Your Hearts ~Dreams; or Memories?~  
  
~*~Egypt, 5,000 years ago~*~  
  
Roars and cries of anguish filled the streets, people were falling dead where they stood, while flames engulfed the buildings. However, the screams were not heard inside one chamber of the palace, for there were sobs of grief, pain, and hatred already filling the room.  
  
"Please, don't leave me! You just can't abandon us like this!"  
  
"I am sorry, love; but Anubis has decided. My time has come. Please, don't forget me."  
  
"Same goes for me, my beloved. Just promise that I shall remain in your heart forever."  
  
"My pharaoh, how could you even suggest that I could forget you? And don't speak like that! You're going to get better; we promise that you will! You're not allowed to leave us here alone!"  
  
The women's gowns were stained with blood as they cradled their loves' bodies in their arms. One blue-eyed man softly smiled up into shocking violet orbs.  
  
"I promise, we shall be together again, beloved. I swear on my love for you that we shall find each other again."  
  
"Shh, just stay silent for now. I swear, if it takes us all of eternity, we will find you both again."  
  
With that, they kissed their loves' lips for the final time as they slipped into darkness. The two women cried and cried at their loss, for no men could - or would - replace those that they had just lost. The unearthly beauties then held their bodies and transported them to the burial chambers. They laid their lovers' bodies into the sarcophaguses as they transformed into their warrior forms, then disappeared to face the evil that was causing all of the pain and destruction throughout Egypt.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The women returned to the tomb, covered in scars. They de-transformed back into their other forms, and began to chant. Their bodies glowed in eerie auras, and their bodies were sucked into a little golden box in between the two sarcophaguses. The box was encrusted with many rare gemstones, and would be worth more than most people would ever imagine. Not for how it looked, but for what it contained.  
  
And one lucky girl would be able to open it - 5,000 years later.  
  
~*~Present Day - Domino, Japan~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. 'What a nightmare,' he thought, 'was that a nightmare; or one of those so-called memories that Ishizu mentioned? No, I don't' have time to be listening to these silly Egyptian fairy tales, I have a tournament to plan!" He got out of bed and went to look out the window. 'But if that was a dream, then why do I feel pain in my back, and that gorgeous woman's tears on my face?'  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Serenity Wheeler looked around the Egyptian exhibit at the museum. She double - checked the invitation that she had received in the mail.  
  
'Miss Serenity Wheeler,  
It would be to your great advantage to meet with me this Saturday at 11:30 in the Egyptian exhibit in the Domino Museum of Archeology. (A/N: I don't' know what the museum's name is, so bear with me!) Come alone, and keep an open mind as to what you will hear and receive from me. Please, for the good of the world, attend this meeting.  
  
Ishizu Ishtar'  
  
She glanced at her watch. '11:28. Well, I guess that I'll just hang around here until Ishizu shows up,' she thought. Serenity wandered around the exhibit, taking a particular interest in a particular jewelry display.  
  
"Do you happen to know who those jewels belonged to, Miss Wheeler?" Serenity jumped when she heard the voice. She whirled around to find Ishizu smiling behind her. "Oh, Ishizu, you startled me. No, I'm afraid that I don't know who they belonged to, but I'm sure that you're going to tell me, aren't you?"  
  
"Very wise, young Serenity. Please, this way," she pointed to a black curtain hanging in the back of the room.  
  
Once both women were inside the other room, Serenity gasped. The room was filled with gorgeous clothing, jewelry, and many different objects. One particular item that caught her attention was a small golden box with many gems inlayed into it.  
  
Ishizu motioned for Serenity to have a sit on the loveseat in the middle if the room. She poured them each some tea, then joined the curious teenager. "You see, Serenity, over 5,000 years ago in Egypt, there were two very beautiful goddesses. They were saved from a terrible fate at one point by the pharaoh and his high priest. The goddesses were brought back to the palace and taken care of.  
  
Soon, they began to fall in love. The goddess of the forest, Selenity, fell for the pharaoh, while her sister Serenity - no relation to you, of course - fell in love with the high priest. She was the goddess of song & dance. Their feelings were returned by the same. They all became very happy for a short time.  
  
Then, disaster struck. A great evil became jealous of the mortals and what they had gained from the goddesses. He began to trick the Shadow Creatures into believing that the mortals were their enemies. They ransacked all of Egypt, destroying everything I n their paths."  
  
Serenity gasped at this point. "Oh, dear, that must have been horrible!" "It was," Ishizu continued. "Meanwhile, this evil, named Malik, snuck into the chamber that the high priest & pharaoh happened to be in, and stabbed them." Serenity's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"When the goddesses felt that something was wrong, they transported themselves to where their lovers were, and saw them lying on the floor, bleeding heavily. They cried and made a vow to avenge them before they died.  
  
The goddesses then set out to destroy Malik, but they weren't strong enough. All that they managed to do was seal him away inside of the Millennium Rod, hoping that he would never return.  
  
They then transported themselves to the burial chamber that they had laid their fallen loves and sealed themselves away inside of a little golden box to await for the day that their loves would be reborn, or Malik returned to destroy the world."  
  
Silent tears of grief trailed down Serenity's cheek. "Ishizu, why did you tell me this? I don't understand what that's supposed to mean."  
  
Ishizu stood and picked up the golden box that Serenity had been eying earlier. "Serenity, this is the very box that they sealed themselves away in. I have asked you hear, because only one of *true* innocence and serenity may open this. That is the prophecy, and I know that it is you. I am asking you as a friend to please take care of the goddesses that reside inside of this box; will you please help me?"  
  
Serenity stared wide-eyed at the box, debating whether or not to accept the offer. Finally, she knew what she had to do. She stood up and held Ishizu's gaze with her own determined one.  
  
"I'll do it. If the world depends on this, then I might as well make some new friends along the way, right?" Then she took the box, and it glowed.  
  
A/N: Well, I hope that ya'll enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember, more reviews, the faster I'll update! Constructive criticism is ALL THAT I ACCEPT!! NO FLAMES! If you have comments that you think could make this story better in future chapters, or additional ideas that I could add to the plot, then gimme your best shot! *stands ready to catch ideas & food that'll probably be chucked at her* Ja for now, minna!  
~*~Serenity~*~  
Goddess of the Moon  
~*~^_^~*~ 


	2. The Awakening

~*~A/N: Well, here's the next part of my scary lil' Yu-Gi-Oh! fic; & I'm givin' ya fair warning, this MIGHT possibly turn into a Mary Sue w/ the goddess peoples. *readers start to throw objects at her* Hay, if I get ANY FALMES about it, I'll just delete them, cause I gave you fair warning! I also said that it's a POSSIBILITY, alright? That doesn't necessarily mean that it will be! I'm just letting you know right now, ok? Good. I've gotten enough flames to last a Lunarian lifetime for my Fruits Basket fic. *glares at flamers* Anyhoo, Let's get on with the Fic! Oh, I will be changing some things in the fic that happened in the anime, which explains why Serenity isn't in the hospital, & why she'll be living with her brother. Got it? Good.  
  
Erin: We all have at some point in time. I'm glad that you think so! ^_^ I feel special!  
  
ElvenQueenSelenity: ^__________________^ Ya know it, girl! Hay, what'd ya mean, 'sort of'? Don't ya remember coming up with the plot for this w/ me? Don't worry; all our memories are fading. We're over 3,000 years old, for Selene's sake! Hope you enjoy the rest of it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I would be dating Seto & Selenity would be dating Yami.  
  
Lock Us in Your Hearts ~The Awakening~  
  
Serenity hopped a cab back to the apartment she shared with her brother. She went into her room and locked the door, carefully placing the box on her dresser. She took a deep breath, and then studied it more closely.  
  
Many different vibrant gemstones adorned the box in several different patterns. It amazed her that something this old could stay intact for so long. There was also an inscription on the front of it. She figured that it was the chant to open the small prison, so she looked at it.  
  
Even though it was written in a long forgotten language, somehow she was able to read it. So, she began to chant the mystic words:  
  
"Eternal guardians, hear my cry. Awaken to a world of new light and sky.  
  
The evil awakens, as well as your loves. Come, let us travel the lands, and restore order into the lands once again.  
  
I, as your guide, shall show you the way; to fight and win on the fateful day  
  
When we meet the evil that has caused your grief.  
  
Come, and revisit the lands of the light once more!  
  
Eternal peace for evermore!"  
  
As soon as the final word left her lips, the box glowed, and the room began to shake. Earlier, it had been a bright, sunny day. Now, it looked like the biggest storm that most people had ever seen was towering over the city.  
  
Serenity stepped back as a strong gust of wind whipped through her room, knocking everything over.  
  
Then it opened.  
  
Two balls of bright silver and gold light shot from the box and darted around the room, finally settling in front of Serenity & taking the forms of two women. Soon, the storm disappeared, the light disappeared, and Serenity gasped at the women standing in front of her.  
  
The one on her right, who had immerged from the golden light, reminded her a little of an elf. She was elegantly tall and slim, but had well-toned muscles. Her skin was creamy with a slight tan. Long blonde hair cascaded down to her mid-back, with green leaves strewn about it. The most shocking green eyes that shone with silver studied the room and the young girl in front of her. She had a kind smile on her face, directed at the trembling form in front of her. She wore an emerald green, Egyptian-styled dress with gold trim.  
  
"Hello," she began in a voice that flowed like a soothing waterfall, "First off, I must thank you for freeing us from the tomb of our own devices. I would assume that you know about us, am I right?"  
  
Serenity began to feel braver, for she could tell that they wouldn't hurt her. "Yes, I do. You must be Selenity, the goddess of the forests. I'm Serenity Wheeler, and it's an honor to meet you." She bowed to the woman in front of her.  
  
"Then I would also assume that you know who I am as well," a crystal voice cut through the air. Serenity turned to the other woman.  
  
She was just as tall as Selenity, yet she was very different from her. Again, she had a well-toned body with a great tan. Brown locks cascaded down a few inches below her shoulders, shining with an ethereal tint. Deep amethyst orbs danced with laughter and mischief as she looked at her awakener. She, too, wore an Egyptian-styled dress, except it was a pale purple with silver trim.  
  
"Of course I do! You and I share the same name, Lady Serenity." Again, she bowed.  
  
The goddess Serenity laughed, "Well, then, why don't you just call me by my surname; to make it less confusing, alright?"  
  
Serenity stood up. "Alright, what is your surname, then?" "Well," she laughed again, "it's a little long, so why don't you just call me by the first part of it. The name's Star. Nice ta meet ya, Serenity Wheeler." Star extended her hand & shook Serenity's.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Several hours passed, and the three women talked about themselves. Star and Selenity asked about a bazillion questions about how the world had changed. Finally, Star's eyes grew dark as she asked, "Do you know why we sealed ourselves away, Serenity?" Her head bolted upright at the mention of the incident Ishizu had told her about. "Yes," she replied; voice shaky, "and I'm so sorry about it all! When I heard, I just couldn't help but cry. Then, when I think about who your loves are, it makes it seem very strange."  
  
Selenity smirked. "Yes, I suppose it would to you. Then again, as I recall, Star's lover boy had a hard time believing in a lot of things; even 5,000 years ago. Isn't that right, Star?"  
  
"Hay, you don't see me dissin' your man, now do you? Well, if you could really call him a man; the guy barley reached my shoulders, & I'm counting his hair, too!" The two of them started to laugh & hit each other with Serenity's pillows, and soon she joined in, too.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The next day, Serenity woke up late, only to find a note from her brother on the kitchen counter.  
  
'Hay, sis,  
Sorry that I wasn't here when you got up, but Yugi and the others are all gonna go sign up for the Battle City Tournament that Kaiba's hosting. I'll be back lata this afternoon, so be careful, alright?  
Your loving bro,  
Joey Wheeler'  
  
'Well,' she thought, 'at least we won't have to worry about Joey asking about how Star & Selenity got here.' She then set about making breakfast.  
  
When she was almost done, both goddesses emerged from her room, and, surprisingly, were dressed in modern clothes. Selenity picked up the note, then said, "Hay, do you know what the Battle City thingy is, Sere?" Serenity placed the food down of the table, and explained as they ate.  
  
Star spoke up first. "Duel Monsters!? Sweet Selene, I didn't think that people would still be playing Shadow Games this far into the future!" She smirked then, "Well, I think that I'm gonna sign up for this. Will Kaiba and Yami be dueling, do you know?"  
  
Serenity cleaned up the empty dishes. "Well, they are both the top two duelists in the world, and Yugi was declared the King of Games at Duelist Kingdom. I've never really been able to play that well, and I have trouble following the game, but I still find it interesting, nonetheless."  
  
The two women smirked. "Homey, if you think that their good duelists, you ain't seen nothin' yet! We could easily beat their asses back in Egypt, and we're sure we could do it now!"  
  
"But, do you even have any cards?"  
  
"Of course, we do."  
  
"What about the new Duel Discs that they have to use?"  
  
"Just created our own custom ones while you were talking."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"We know."  
  
They all began to laugh at this, and soon they were showing Serenity their cards. She noticed the back of their cards first.  
  
"Umm, what's that symbol on the back of your cards, guys?" She pointed to the back of a card, where an eight-pointed, silver-purple colored star was laid in the center of the card.  
  
"Oh, this shows that our cards aren't exactly normal cards," Selenity began, "You see, most of our cards were...friends of ours back in Egypt. Don't look so surprised, we *are* goddesses, after all.  
  
They're a form of them at least. It has all of their original powers, and it's a lot of fun to play with people that you used to know."  
  
"The only downside," Star continued for her, "is that we also made cards of ourselves. Stupid move, but when the time comes, if one of us is to duel Malik, we want to be able to destroy him ourselves; not have some creatures do it for us." She paused. "You said that you really don't know how to play that well, right, Serenity?"  
  
She nodded. "Well, then, I feel that we should teach you how to play, with hour 30-second lesson!" Chirped Selenity. They each placed a finger to Serenity's forehead, and soon she was receiving all sorts of information on Duel Monsters.  
  
"We didn't tell you all we know," Selenity later said, "because we need to have some secrets ourselves."  
  
"No, it's plenty of information on the game. Thank you so much!" she smiled.  
  
"Well, then," Star stood up, where do we go to sign up for Battle City?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Yugi and the others were walking along the road, talking about when he and Joey would duel in Battle City. When they stopped at a burger joint, Yugi felt Yami grow restless.  
  
\Yami, what's wrong? \  
  
\\Yugi, I feel a strange presence around here.\\  
  
\What, you mean like the Rare Hunters? \  
  
\\No, this is different. I feel that I know this person from long ago. \\  
  
\No kidding? Who do you think it could be then? \  
  
\\I don't know, Yugi, I just can't remember anything from my past.\\  
  
\Well, let's see what we can right? I'll talk to you again later.\  
  
"Hay, Yug, ya in there, pal?" Joey's voice asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, Joey. It's just that Yami's sensing someone's presence, and I think they might be a powerful ally for us."  
  
"Well, the more friends, the better; I always say," Teá smiled. [A/N: I really HATE Teá She's just SOO annoying with all her friendship crap! Well, don't mind me. Just had ta put that in.]  
  
"Well, let's go prepare for Battle City!"  
  
~*~A/N: Hope that ya'll enjoyed the 2nd chapter for this fic. Remember, I don't' want any flames about my goddess peoples possibly turning into a couple of MS's. So, review, & I'll update faster! Oh, and I also accept constructive criticism, so just send me something other than a flame, and we'll call it even! Ja ne, minna!  
~*~Serenity~*~  
Goddess of the Moon  
~*~^_^~*~ 


	3. Who Are They?

~*~A/N: 'Ello again, minna! *sniff* I had to wipe my computer twice, causing me to loose all of my story info! Thankfully, I saved it all to a disk before doing that. *mutters* stupid viruses.........anyhow, I just got Word re-loaded, so this is the 1st fic that I'll be updating! Y'all have been patient, so I'm gonna do the best I can for this chapter. It makes me want to cry with all the wonderful reviews I got! Few, but wonderful, nonetheless.  
  
Seto: Keh; as if you'd cry.  
  
MGS: Be quiet and just do the disclaimer!  
  
Seto: Make me, you pathetic woman.  
  
MGS: Shut up or I'll sick Trinity on you!  
  
Trinity: Mawahahahahaha! *begins to sharpen weaponry*  
  
Seto: *cowers in fear of Trinity*  
  
MGS:.........ok, then.........Oh, just ignore her. She's my darker half, & really bloodthirsty.  
  
Trinity: *goes off to hunt something*  
  
MGS: Now, Seto, just do the disclaimer already, so we can start the fic. Please, for me?  
  
Seto: *sigh* Fine. MoonGoddessSerenity does not own the cast or plot for Yu- Gi-Oh! If she did, she would be very rich by this point. Not as rich as me, but still, she'd have a good amount of dough to spend on anime.  
  
MGS: Thank you. I may not get most of the actual events and/or rules right for Battle City, so bare with me on that, alright? I will also be adding in a few cards that I don't think are in the show for the goddesses' decks, & I don't remember all of the cards that can be played, so don't kill me for getting that wrong! Good; now, on with the fic!  
  
%text%- flashbacks "text" – talking (duh!) 'text' –thinking (again, duh!) ~text~- telepathic link /text/ – Yugi to Yami //text// – Yami to Yugi  
  
Lock Us in Your Hearts ~ Who Are They? ~  
  
Seto Kaiba walked through the Streets of Battle City, searching for Yugi. 'Where could that little punk have gotten to? I want to beat him, so that I may obtain his Egyptian God Card.' "Mokuba, pull up the charts of Battle City, and see if Yugi has checked into the tournament yet."  
  
"Alright, big brother," Mokuba Kaiba said through the speaker, "Yah, he's just entered the area; and so have about 500 other duelists."  
  
"Good. Tell me, where is he headed?"  
  
"Looks like he's heading towards the main square from here."  
  
"Good. That's all for now, Mokuba."  
  
Serenity Wheeler entered Battle City, gawking at the impressive amount of effort that had been put into its construction. She was flanked by two cloaked figures; one in a dark green cloak with an emerald leaf-shaped pin in the middle of the collar, the other in dark purple with a silver and purple 8-point star broach. Each had on their arms a Duel Disc System; however, they appeared to be custom-made.  
  
The one in dark green had a green and gold system, with something written in a dead language spiraling around the edges. There were also additional slots, not just the standard amount.  
  
The one who wore the dark purple wore theirs on their right arm, implying that they were left-handed. The system was made entirely out of purple- tinted crystal, with a ton of slots for cards. In silver, another dead language was spiraling around the edges of their D.D. system as well.  
  
You couldn't tell whether these strangers were male of female, for their cloaks were covering their faces very well, and they each wore gloves over their hands that matched their outfits.  
  
As they walked through Battle City, about 50 different duelists approached them at once, convinced that they would be able to beat these shadowy figures. "Alright," one of them said, "Pick one of us to duel first, so that you two can loose your locator cards."  
  
The person in purple stepped forward, and said, "Tell you what, why don't we both take you all on at once, hmm?" By speaking, they identified their self as a woman, though she did not lower her hood.  
  
The crowed started to whisper about it, then set their discs to duel mode. The one in green leaned down to Serenity and said, "Why don't you go wait for us to finish this over on that bench, alright? It shouldn't take that long."  
  
Serenity nodded to the women, then went to sit down. "Good luck, you two," she called over her shoulder.  
  
Both women stood back – to – back, while their systems also switched over. The other 50 duelists stood in a circle around them, and they all moved first, putting out some very weak monsters, the fools.  
  
The one in purple turned to her friend, and you could only imagine the smirk that she had under the hood. "Should we finish these lowlifes off in one turn, Sel?" Selenity looked right back at her, again, you could only guess that she was smirking. "But of course, Star. I believe that there are only two cards for this job, don't you agree?"  
  
Both nodded to each other, then pulled a card out from their decks, not even looking at them before playing them. Selenity attacked her 25 opponents first, followed by Star's attack on her own.  
  
"I play my personal favorite card, the Emerald Eyes Gold Dragon! Attack their life points directly with Forest of Soul's Shock!" As soon as the words left her mouth, the great dragon's emerald eyes flashed a bright green, then it let loose a bright ball of green and gold light towards all of her opponents, dropping al their life points to zero.  
  
"Nice job, Sel. You know what they say, great minds think alike. I summon my favorite beast, the Amethyst Eyes Silver Dragon!" A pool of silver light swirled around in front of Star, then the A.E.S.D. appeared, ready for a fight.  
  
"Now, attack their life points directly with Silver Beams of Purity!" The creature's amethyst eyes flashed silver, before releasing a glowing ball of silver and purple energy directly at their opponents, dropping all their life points to zero.  
  
"Well," Star said while taking her last opponents' rare card, "that was certainly easy. I don't think that we've had a battle like that in a long time, do you?" "Nope, but I do remember a great duel, don't you," Selenity said while walking over towards Serenity. "Here you go, kid," they both said while handing Serenity the cards they had just won. 'What? I-I can't take these! You two earned them!"  
  
"Yah, well, we don't need them, remember? We already have too many rare cards as it is, so just take them; you're hurting our feelings here, girl!" Serenity smiled, thanked them both, and pocketed the cards. The two duelists gathered their locater cards, and headed off towards the semi- finals of the tournament.  
  
"SETO," Mokuba yelled when he caught sight of his brother, "Seto, you really need to take a look at this!"  
  
Kaiba turned around to see his little brother running towards him, caring his computer. "What is it, Mokuba? What's wrong?"  
  
"Seto," he gasped between breaths, "Fifty of the duelists that just entered Battle City have already lost duels, but in the same location, and at the same time! Apparently, all of them challenged two of the duelists that they saw at once, and those two duelists each only used one card each and wiped out all of their life points!"  
  
"What," Kaiba's eyes grew wide, "How is that possible? Stream the satellite feed, Mokuba. I need to see this with my own eyes."  
  
"Already one step ahead of you, big brother." Mokuba then opened the laptop to reveal the video clip. As they watched, two cloaked figures appeared in the center of the 50 duelists. Seto looked closely at their discs, then noticed that they weren't made by him. 'But, how,' he wondered, 'Kaiba Corp. is the only company that makes Duel Discs! So, how is it possible for them to have custom made ones?'  
  
They watched as the duelists took the last of their opponents' rare cards. Seto watched as a girl with long red hair approached the 2 hooded figures. The young girl began to talk to them. He suddenly heard one voice speak, and he had to clutch his head in pain.  
  
%He was walking through the desert, his robes blowing around his legs. Suddenly, he heard a soft voice singing from the riverbank. He smirked as he crept up quietly behind the young woman that was standing on the shore. Quickly, he grabbed her around her waist and kissed her neck.  
  
The girl shrieked at his attack. "SETO! Stop, I can't breathe! C'mon, even I need air," she gasped. He just sat down next to her "Alright, alright; as long as you don't stop smiling." The young woman bit her lip to try to keep from smiling, them burst out laughing again. "Dear goddess, must you always do that? I mean, you are the High Priest of Ra, after all. I thought you were supposed to be serious?"  
  
"I can be when called upon to," he smirked, "Just not when I'm with you, love." She looked back at him, wiping away the tears of mirth that had been streaming down her cheeks a moment ago. "Seto, you have to be the most wonderful person I have ever known."  
  
"I know that, my sweet," he said as he captured her lips. %  
  
"Seto, Seto? Big brother, are you alright?" Seto's eyes finally flew open. He was still clutching his head, sweating, and breathing heavily. "I'll be alright, Mokuba." 'I don't know what that was all about, but I have a feeling that it will change everything I've worked so hard to achieve.' When he glanced back at the screen, they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
%The celebration had already started. The streets were filled with music and laughter while the parade went by. He stood on his balcony, watching his people celebrating the arrival of spring.  
  
"My Pharaoh is everything alright," a soft voice behind him asked. He turned to see a woman dressed in a glittering green gown standing in the doorway of the balcony. "Yes, everything is alright. I was just thinking about how happy you've made me since you walked into my life."  
  
"Technically speaking, you walked into my life, remember?" With that, she walked over to stand next to him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he stared into her eyes. "True, but you are the one that reminded me how to live again."  
  
He kissed her cheek, inhaling her sent, which was of trees. "Yami," she asked, "promise me something." "Hmm," he grunted, trailing kisses down her neck. "Promise me that you'll never leave me."  
  
He lifted his head to look at her again. "Beloved," he said softly, "you know better than anyone how much I love you. Please, don't doubt me when I tell you that we shall remain by each other's sides forever."  
  
"I know, but I just needed to hear it again; that's all." She smiled, "Come, or we shall be late for the feast." She motioned to move, but he just pulled her close to him. "Oh, I think that we could be a few minutes late," Yami said, brushing her long blonde hair from her eyes. He embraced her, then kissed the top of her head.% [A/N: Yes, I know; very corny, but just bare with me on this one, alright?]  
  
"Hay, Yug, ya alright," Joey asked. He quickly snapped out of his trance. "Oh, yes, I'm alright, Joey," he said. "Ya sure; 'cause ya went as white as a ghost back dare, pal," Joey said while grabbing his last locater card. "YE~S! Yo, Yug, guess what? Now I've gotten enough locator cards to get into the semi-finals! C'mon, dude, let's get goin'!"  
  
With that, Joey dragged Yugi off towards where they were supposed to meet for the semi-finals. Yugi could sense that Yami was shocked about something, so he decided to ask him.  
  
/Yami, are you all right? You froze up there for a minute. /  
  
//I'm fine, Yugi. I just had a flashback, that's all. //  
  
/Do you want me to take over for awhile? /  
  
//No, I'll be fine. Don't worry; it was just a flashback about a celebration for spring, that's all. Though, I did sense that same presence that I did just before the tournament started. //  
  
/Well just let me know if you want me to take over. /  
  
Soon, all of the finalists had boarded Battle Ship, and the duelists eventually assembled to see how they would be chosen to duel. Off to one side stood the two cloaked figures, where not too many people would notice them.  
  
The only one to even notice that they were there at all was Serenity. She glanced over and smiled at them while the tournament official explained the rules. As soon as the first duelists were selected, everyone headed to their rooms to prepare.  
  
Star and Selenity entered their room, followed by Serenity. As soon as the door was shut, they threw off their robes and dropped into the chairs. "FINALLY," Star said, "I thought the guy would never finish talking! Now we just have to do something about this room........." As soon as she finished, the cold metal room turned into a lavishly decorated chamber. Silver, gold, green, & purple fabrics were draped across the walls and the beds. Serenity's jaw hung slightly ajar as she looked around.  
  
The goddesses had changed, too. Selenity was wearing a pair of black boot- cut jeans and a green spandex T-shirt. A pair of tan boots were on her feet, and she had some simple gold and green leaf jewelry. The top part of her hair had been pulled back into a golden-leaf barrette, and streaks of green scattered all across her golden tresses.  
  
Star wore a similar outfit, save the fact that the jeans were a dark blue and the shirt was purple. She had silver and purple streaks in the front of her hair, while a simple silver eternity bracelet graced her right wrist and ring finger with purple butterflies resting upon it. Both were smirking while Serenity plopped down onto one of the beds.  
  
"Hay, Star," Selenity said, "Do you think we should see if Ishizu's on board yet?" Star stood up and slipped the cloak back on. "Aww, what the hell. Yo, Sere, ya gonna come with?" Selenity stood up and put her cloak on while Serenity walked over to the door. "Umm, how do you know if Ishizu is on this ship?"  
  
Selenity smiled under the hood. "Because we just can tell that she's here; that's all, Sere." With that, the three women walked down the hall toward what was apparently Ishizu's quarters.  
  
Ishizu heard a soft knock on her door, and rose to answer it; only to find Serenity Wheeler standing in front of her, flanked by two cloaked figures. She immediately knew who they were, and dropped to her knees. "My ladies! It is an honor to meet you at long last," she whispered. Her guests stepped inside the room and slid the door shut behind them.  
  
"Ishizu, stand up," Serenity started, "There is no need for formalities, you know. Anyhow, we just stopped by to say thank you for finding out tomb." "Yes," Star cut in, "we owe you our lives." Both folded their cloaks over their arms and smiled.  
  
Soon, they were all sitting down talking about the events that would soon take place. Both goddesses sensed that their old rival was trapped, but presented no immediate threat.  
  
Later that evening, they all headed back to their own rooms. Serenity said goodnight to her friends, then went to bed. When the goddesses entered their room, they threw their coats into a closet and changed into their pjs. Selenity had a pair of baggy green silk pants with a green cotton tank top. Star had the same, only in purple.  
  
"Hay, Sel," Star said as they climbed into their beds. "What is it, Hoshi?"  
  
"Do you think that Yami and Seto will remember us?"  
  
"Hmm.........probably not at first, but they have those memories deep inside of them; whether they want them or not."  
  
"Alright; I was just wondering."  
  
"This is strange; usually I'm the one asking you for advice."  
  
"I know; it's just that I miss him so much, Sel."  
  
"Same goes for me with Yami. We'll just have to fight through this for now, alright?"  
  
"Alright; you're the boss, Lady."  
  
Selenity smiled to herself. "Goodnight, Hoshi."  
  
"Night, Lady."  
  
~*~A/N: *wipes sweat from brow* WHEW!! I finally finished it! Now, I want some reviews, y'all hear me? Oh, I am now opening a poll that I want everyone to respond to, seeing as how it'll change the rating of the fic and let me get a chance to get cash from a friend: Should this be a lemon? Yup, y'all get to decide whether or not this hits citrus level! Now, read and review, damnit! Now, if you'll excuse me; it's 1:15 in the morning, and I'm going to bed!  
  
~*~Serenity~*~  
Goddess of the Moon  
~*~^_^~*~  
  
\\//  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	4. We Meet Again

****

A/N: 'Loo, minna-san! Yes, time for another amazing chapter update! lol Yah, as if! Chapter update; yes. Amazing; probably not. Oh, just ta let y'all know, I am still accepting votes for whether you want this to be a lemon or not; another reason for you to send reviews!

Seto: No, be evil and don't review so that she won't update anymore!

MGS: WHAT WAS THAT???

Seto: You heard me, wench.

MGS: TRINITY!!!

Trinity: So, do I get to castrate him now, Hoshi?

Seto: Uh… LONG LIVE MOONGODDESSSERENITY!! Even though she doesn't own anything other than the plot, OCs, and the goddess cards, DON'T LET HER KILL ME!!!

Yami: Kaiba, pull yourself together! You're supposed to be a professional, man!

MGS & NGT: SELENITY!! GET IN HERE AND CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!!

EQS: SQUEE!! pulls out bottle of hair gel Oh, Yami! If you don't get back over here, then I am going to throw out all of your hair gel!

Yami: VV' I feel so abused!! heads over to Selenity, then grabs the hair gel from her hand

Trinity: Yami, that is really pathetic. I mean, seriously.

MGS: Now, on with the fic!

¤ **text **¤**- flashbacks**

"text" – talking (duh!)

'text' –thinking (again, duh!)

__

text- telepathic link

/text/ – Yugi to Yami

text– Yami to Yugi

♥ text ♥ – POV Change

__

Lock Us in Your Hearts

We Meet Again

♥**Star's POV**♥

As the first morning rays of the sun peaked over the clouds, I opened my eyes. I was always an early riser, even during my time inside the box. I looked over at Selenity's bed, only to find her still asleep. Groggily smiling, I climbed out of bed and headed over to my vanity. One of the advantages of being a goddess _has _to be being able to change things to how you want them to be; within reason, that is.

I decided that since it was still early & Sel wasn't up yet that I would get dressed the human way, for once. I slipped into a shiny pair of purple pants and a glittering silver halter-top. I put back on my wrist the silver eternity bracelet I wore yesterday, plus a gold one on my left hand and middle finger. The stories behind these bracelets are actually pretty interesting.

The silver one was given to me on the day of my birth. All minor goddesses receive one, though they may very a bit. Selenity's is also silver, though it has little pink flowers instead of butterflies. I can remember how her parents always joked about how she used to whirl it around her head when she was little.

That's another thing. One of the most common misconceptions about the two of us is that we're actually _not _sisters. I guess that people think that we are because we spend so much time together, and we look sort-of alike. I remembered the first time that I heard someone say that, I just cracked up.

As for the gold bracelet, that has a little more sentimental value for both of us. Yup, we each have identical ones, though we received them in the Mortal Realm. Selenity's came from King Yami, & mine came from Seto. I remember that day clearly.

¤ _Selenity and I were heading down to the feast, when we were each pulled off to opposite sides of the hall as the guards came walking by. I would have shrieked if a pair of familiar lips hadn't kissed me first. As soon as he pulled back, I slapped his shoulder playfully. "Seto," I scolded, "Don't scare me like that, you big jerk!"_

He put a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. "I had absolutely no intention of harming you, Darling. All I wanted to do was to give you this." With that, he pulled a gold bag from seemingly out of nowhere, and opened it. I gasped at the beautifully crafted eternity bracelet that was in front of me. "Oh, Seto," I breathed, "It's beautiful." "It's just a way of me promising my heart to you, that's all." He smiled, then cupped my chin in his hands. "Well, will you wear it, Sere?"

I laughed while wiping the tears of joy from my eyes. "Of course I will! Any way that I can how the world how much I love you is greatly _accepted, love." I remember him slipping it around my left wrist and then putting the ring on my middle finger. I moved my hand back and forth, watching it glitter in the dim candlelight. As the chain trailed across my hand, I suddenly remembered where I had been headed prior to the encounter._

"Oh, shit. Um, Seto? Aren't we supposed to be heading down to the banquet hall?" His eyebrows rose, then he sighed in defeat. "Yah, let's head down; though I would much rather skip it and head back to your room for the evening." Again, he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

I laughed at this, then leaned up to kiss him and whisper in his ear. "After _the banquet, alright?" With that, we headed back out into the hall. Selenity walked out from the other side of the hallway with Yami in tow. I noted that she had an identical band on, and her eyes were also watery. I just smiled, thinking that absolutely nothing could go wrong in our lives. _¤__

♥**Normal POV**♥

Star shook off the memory and decided to grab some chow before the duels began later. She sat down at the table as an absolutely delicious-looking meal appeared in front of her. She grabbed a fork and knife then dug in.

By the time Selenity woke up, Star had finished eating and was sipping a cup of coffee. "Morning," Selenity greeted cheerfully. "Hay, Lady! Glad ta see that your ups!" Selenity slipped on her green silk robe and sat down to eat her breakfast. Yawning, she asked, "Hay, what time is it?" Star glanced over at the clock. "Oh my fucking goddess! It's already 11:00! We kinda need ta get a move on, don't we?" Selenity Downed her breakfast then stood up, only to be engulfed in a swirl of green leaves.

When the leaves disappeared, Selenity was wearing a pair of green pants that were cut into strips up to the knees, showing off the green leaf ribbons up her legs from her shoes. She wore a gold backless T-shirt with gold ribbons across the back. Her hair was still streaked, and she wore both of her eternity bracelets. Both duelists grabbed their duel discs and cloaks, then prepared for departure. On their way out, Selenity thought about something. "Hay, Star? Since we were just planning on meeting Serenity, why don't we leave her a note telling her that we went to see my sister?"

Star turned around after putting on her cloak. "You wanna check up on Sapphire? Sure, what the hell. I mean, I'm sure that Sapph has sensed that we're back by now." Selenity smiled and produced a note on green paper, placed it on the table, and then she and Star disappeared.

****

♥Selenity's POV ♥

I was so happy that I get that I was going to see my little sister after such a long time. The moment we sealed ourselves away, she knew, and was left in charge of my kingdom until I returned. You see, our mother was an elf goddess, leaving her entire elfin kingdom to her eldest daughter when she passed away. So, I got stuck with that responsibility.

As Star and I teleported to the palace, I couldn't help but try to imagine if she had changed at all. Finally, we stopped in front of the palace gates. It was just as I remembered it: Surrounded by a golden gate, trees, and a river, it shone like a golden gem rising from the earth. I could still see the gardens through the trees, and even smell some of the plants. Ah, yes, I sighed, its good to be home. As we approached the gate, it slowly opened as I saw Sapphire run out the door and hug me.

When she stepped back, I smiled. She hadn't changed too much, considering that it had been 5,000 years since I had last seen her. She had elf height, but was still shorter than Star and I. Her silky jet-black hair hung down to the small of her back, with white and deep blue streaks all over it. Her skin was still gorgeously light, and I still would've killed to get her complexion. She looked at Star and me with her sapphire eyes, which were filled with joy.

"I can't believe you guys are back! It's been far too long!" Sapphire wiped the water from her face before it fell. "It's good to see ya too, Firefly," Star laughed. "Oh, yah, don't ya have a husband or something now?"

Sapphire blushed a little. "Well, yah, but-" I cut her off. "Aww, now when were you going to tell us _this _wonderful news, hmm, Firefly?" "-I was going to, but I was just too happy to see you guys! Jeez, don't I ever get a break?!" Just then, I saw a young man walk out the door and put an arm around her waist.

Star and I looked at each other, then smiled. "So, Leggy's the lucky guy to steel your heart, hmm? Well, congrats to the both of you!" Legolas smiled. "Thank you, Highnesses; it is a joy to have you both here again."

Just then, the palace doors flew open once again, and out ran three little girls, who tackled me once they got to the other end of the courtyard. "Auny Sel! You're back!" I kneeled down to hug the little girls, then glanced at Sapphire.

"Well, well! It appears that your little sister has been busy over the past five thousand years, Sel!" Star laughed. Sapphire smiled. "Oh, there are four of those; the eldest is probably on her way out at the moment. Alright, the little five year-old attached to your leg would be Beren." I glanced down to see the little girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes smiling at me warmly. She seemed a little roguish, even at that age.

I glanced at the blue-eyed girl with long, wavy blonde hair standing next to me, hugging my waist. "That would be Tinúviel; she's twelve," Legolas said. "Sapphire continues to say that she is the female version of me." "Only because it's true, Darling, and you know it! She acts just like you and must've read Frodo's book hundreds of times!" "Actually, Amil," Tinúviel said, "it would be one thousand, two hundred forty-eight times, and that was just in this month."

Sapphire rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air. "Do you see what I've had to put up with?" Just then, Star caught my attention and my eyes focused on the girl sitting on the steps of the palace. Her nose was in a book, and she looked remarkably like me. Her blonde hair was long and straight, and appeared to have striking green eyes. When she caught us smiling at her, Sapphire motioned for her to come and join them. The girl closed her book, marking the page with her finger, and slowly walked over to us, playing with her sea green dress.

Sapphire touched her daughter's shoulder, moving her in front of us. "This," she smiled, "is Sila. As you can tell, I never have any trouble from her, thank goddess." Star smiled, and bowed her head to the girl. "Did you just _have _to name someone after me, Firefly? Cause if you did, I feel special." Sapphire laughed. "Of course I did, Hoshi! She reminded me too much of both of you at birth!" I smiled at Sila, and I could tell that she would do great things one day. She smiled back at me, then came and gave me a hug, just like the rest of her sisters had done.

Legolas was talking to Star while I tried to help Sapphire get Beren to stop "stabbing" Tinúviel with her "sword." Just then we heard the doors swing open and a beautiful young lady glided down the front steps towards us, then curtsied once she stopped. "Ah," Legolas smiled, "Estel, how nice of you to finally join us." I glanced at my niece, who was at least sixteen years of age. She had long, wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes with flecks of amethyst in them. She seemed shy like her sister, but at the same time, she was so full of life.

We entered the dining hall shortly after, anxiously awaiting a decent elfin meal after 5,000 years. As we sat down to eat, all the little ones kept shooting questions at us about where we'd been. We laughed a lot, and soon the children were sent to play once desert was over, except for Estel and Sila. If I did not take the throne, when Sapphire left it Estel would take over. Our family never had men rule; always the women. For the men it sucks, but we're perfectly happy with it, seeing as how there have never been any boys born into our family. Yet, anyhow.

Sapphire glanced at me. "Selenity," she said, "You've been missed over the past few millennia. Tell me: are you still going after Malik?" I could feel Star ready to kill someone at the mention of that name, and I also grew darker. "Sis, if we weren't, do you honestly think that we would've waited 5,000 goddamned years?" "I know, Firefly," Star said. "Honestly, I would've rather died right then and there in his dying arms then live without Seto for this long. I dunno about Sel, but these centuries _have _been like death to me." I could see her eyes filling up with tears, and I could recall the day that we first met the loves of our lives.

¤_ Falling; that's all we seemed to be doing. When we finally hit the ground, we certainly felt it. Serenity and I just lay there for a while, and I finally opened my eyes to see where we were. Since we had been pushed off that cloud, the fall from the heavens had landed us into a crack in the Earth. There had been a large slab or rock teetering on the edge, and it now covered the majority of where we hand fallen in. There was still light coming in, but there wasn't enough room to get out. Once we were both entirely conscious, we began to scream for help._

"Damnit to Hell! We've fallen into a giant hole into the middle of Egypt, and there's probably no one around for miles!" Serenity began to hit her head on the wall as she slid down it. I sighed and went to sit next to her. "Hoshi, don't worry; someone will probably hear us. Though all this yelling may not get their attention…" I smiled at her, and she knew what I was talking about. "Why do you always try to get me to sing, Sel?" She sighed. "Fine; but only because this is a life or death situation."

Being the goddess of song and dance was a huge advantage for her, though she probably would've already had an amazing voice if she weren't. Serenity stood up in the middle of the pit and turned her head upwards. I could tell that she was searching her brain for the song that would get someone's _attention. Every time I hear her sing, it just makes me feel at ease. Another benefit: if no _humans _heard her, then some animals would and get the human's attention. That's just how it works. Finally, I saw her eyes light up, and she began to sing._

"Laugh and cry  
Live and die  
Life is a dream we're dreaming  
  
Day by day I find my way  
Look for the soul and the meaning  
  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
  
People run  
Sun to sun  
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once begun, life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going  
  
Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore  
  
And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love life so  
Though lost I have been  
I'll find love again  
  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
  
You look at me and life comes from you  
  
From………you"

Before she reached the final phrase, I could hear movement above us. Apparently, her heavenly lyrics had _reached mortal ears, and they had come to investigate. However, that fall had taken a lot out of the both of us, and our wounds & lack of oxygen weren't helping too much, either. We had already begun to breathe heavily, and my site was starting to go blurry. Serenity's knees began to shake once she was done with the song, and she too heard the voices from above. She then collapsed onto the ground, and I soon followed._

When I finally woke up, I groaned, but I kept my eyes closed. I could tell that a man was carrying me, and he seemed worried. I could hear his heartbeat was faster than it normally was, and he was walking quickly. I also heard a few other footfalls around us. One of them was caring Serenity, but I was too exhausted and wounded to even look to see where she was. So, I just kept my eyes closed and went back to sleep.

When I next awoke, I was lying on top of a gorgeous bed in a beautiful room. There were bandages wrapped around the cuts & bruises on my body, and I felt a little numb. I tried to sit up, but felt a jolt of pain all over my body, causing me to bite my lip in an attempt to muffle the sound; it ended up coming out as a sort of strangled cry.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders, carefully pushing me back down onto the bed. "Shh," a deep voice said, "You're only going to hurt yourself more by doing that. Just lay back and relax, milady." As soon as I could see again, I saw a young man with spiky hair pinning me to the bed with both hands. I have to admit, even the first time I saw him, he was _cute. "Un, who are you?" I moaned. "And furthermore, where am I?"_

He smiled. "You're at the palace in Egypt, and I am King Yami. Please, don't try to get up and bow." "I think I learned my lesson about that the last time I tried to stand, Pharaoh." I smirked. "Besides, you_ would be the one bowing to _me, _though I don't like it when people do that often." He laughed a little. "Really; and who would that make you, dear lady?" "My name is Selenity, goddess of the forests and heir to the throne of Eternia." I relished in watching his eyes grow and his head slightly bowing. I laughed, despite the fact that it hurt my stomach too. "Well then, goddess, I am honored to have you in my palace. I hope that you feel better soon." With that, he kissed my hand and exited the room, but not before turning around and looking at me one more time. _¤

****

♥Normal POV♥

After the meal, Sapphire led her sister and friends into a tower, where all their weapons had been kept. You name it, it was in there. They had bows & arrows, rapiers, swords, spears, just to name a few. They each selected from their own section several dozen, then hugged Sapphire. "Firefly, we hate to leave on such short notice, but we need to get back in time for the rest of the tournament." "I understand, Star; just be careful you two." "Hay, drop by sometime; I'm sure that Seto wouldn't mind another guest on his ship." With that, Star headed back to the ship in a cloud of stars.

Selenity hugged her sister, then whispered something into her ear. "Sapphire, the throne is yours now. Take good care of our people, Highness." With that, she smiled at her, then disappeared in a spiral of green leaves. Sapphire smiled sadly, then hugged her husband. "What's wrong, love?" He whispered into her hair. "Nothing really; I just hope that history isn't going to repeat itself exactly as to what happened to make them like this."

**__**

Back Onboard the Battle City Ship

Serenity sat inside her friends' room, waiting for them to return. She glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was starting to set. 'Where could they be?' she thought. 'If they don't get back soon, then they'll miss seeing who's going to duel next!' She was starting to get worried, when she felt someone enter the room. She turned around to see both of the goddesses had returned, carrying several types of weapons.

"Hay, guys!" she said upon seeing them. "You know, they're going to be calling you guys down to select the next pair of duelists in about 15 minutes." Both women smiled, then put their weapons away. "Hay, thanks, Serenity! Here that, Hoshi?"

"Yah, I heard."

They finished putting away their things, then slipped back into their cloaks. "Let's go! I gotta see who's up next for this thing. Let's see, which poor fool will loose this time?" Serenity headed out of the room, flanked by her two friends. They entered the room before everyone else, and the two goddesses headed to an out–of–the–way corner to wait for everyone else to arrive.

"Hay, Serenity!" The girl whipped around when she heard her name. "Joey!" She ran and hugged he brother. "Where were ya earlier, sis? I was lookin all ova for ya!" Serenity glanced down for a minute. "Oh, just looking around the ship some more, that's all, big brother." Finally, all the duelists were present, and the chooser began to select the next pair of duelists.

__

Well, Selenity, who do you think is going to go up next, hmm?

Selenity smiled as her friend talked to her telepathically.

__

No idea; I prefer not to look into the future; you know that, Hoshi.

True, but that's beside the point, Lady.

"The first duelist to be selected is Duelist number 1!" Kaiba smirked as the announcer called his number. 'This should be fun.' He thought.

__

So, you think the pharaoh's going to go against him?

No chance in Hell, Sel. It's going to be one of us; I can feel it.

Finally, the last ball fell out of the machine. "Mister Kaiba will be competing against duelist number 10! Both duelists should be ready to duel in five minutes!" A murmur went through several of the others, while Serenity glanced over to where her two friends were standing. "Which one is it?" she mouthed to them.

Both figures made sure their cloaks were covering them before stepping out to join the rest of the group. They stood behind Joey and nodded to Serenity. When she looked past him and smiled, Joey turned around and almost had a heart attack. "Holy shit!" he clutched his heart. "Where'd they come from?!"

Serenity and the two cloaked figures had to stifle their laughter, then they headed over to where Kaiba was standing. The one in purple made a slight bow to him, then said something in a language that he had never heard before, yet seemed so familiar. If he had known what the figure was saying, he would've heard "Good luck, Seto; you're going to need it." However, all he heard was a beautiful language that seemed to roll of the tongue.

Seto seemed shocked by what the cloaked figure said, and was about to respond to them when they turned and exited the room. 'What the hell did that person just say? And which one is duelist ten, anyway?' Kaiba got a cold chill after they left. 'What is with those people? I feel like I've met them before…'

Yami was also restless after the mystery duelists had left the room. Just like Seto, he had recognized them, but just didn't know exactly who they were. 'This is just becoming odd. Now I can sense that presence that I noticed the other day from one of them. What is going on here?'

When the two figures glided out of the room, Serenity glanced back to her brother. "Um, Joey? I have a headache right now. I'm going to go rest for a minute, alright?" Joey, who was talking to Yami at the moment, turned around at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Huh? Oh, all right, Serenity. You alright?"

"I'm fine, Joey. I just need to lie down for a minute; that's all. I promise that I'll be up on deck when the next duel starts. See you later, guys!" She then turned around and ran to catch up with the cloaked figures. "So," she started, "who's dueling Kaiba next? That way I can know who to root for."

All three of them smiled at this. "Serenity, I suggest that you begin to root for Star over here. I'm number 11, so that'd make her up next." Selenity smiled while slapping her friend on the shoulder. "Even though 5,000 years have past, I highly doubt that his strategies have changed that much. I mean, he might just end up kicking your ass, but you know, it really doesn't matter _that _much."

Star rolled her eyes under the hood. "Great way of supporting me, Lady. I feel so loved." Her sarcastic remark made everyone laugh lightly. "Well, good luck, Star!"

"Thanks, Serenity. Now, why don't you head up on deck?"

"Um, if its' all the same to you, could I just go up with you guys?"

They nodded. "C'mon, you two. If you don't want to miss your duel, then why don't we hurry up already? Last one to the elevators is a rotten egg!" They all laughed while trying to keep up with Selenity, while trying to prepare for seeing the two men that they loved so much again.

****

A/N: Whew! I finally finished this chapter! All right, next chapter I promise that it'll start getting good, so please bear with me! Anyhow, REVIEW!!! They make me happy. Again, thx to all whom have reviewed so far! I love you guys! Just for liking this thing, I'm givin y'all a plushy of all the YGO hotties! Ja ne, minna-san!

Serenity

Goddess of the Moon


End file.
